Samantha Christopher
Samantha has always been good at her job, no matter how hard or how far she has to go. She’s used to taking on dangerous mission, whether if it was for the Emperor or a mission from the Magdalene Order. She trained in combat fighting and firearms usage. She’d also learned how to pilot a knightmare frame and became an ace pilot in the Order, her skills being recognized by the Emperor, which allowed her to earn the title of being the Knight of One. A position that she took very seriously because it not only allowed her to prove that she wasn’t just some worthless Haumean but also so she could find her brother Matthew with Chuichi’s help. But when she wasn’t on a mission, she could normally be found hanging around Chuichi goofing off and being lazy. Samantha has always been an all around nice person with a temper when her buttons have been pushed. She cares deeply about others and will do anything to protect those that she cares about. She treats everyone equally, whether they’re Britannian or Haumean and doesn’t like how some of the people she socializes with are racist against Haumeans. Due to the fact that her younger brother Matthew had been taking from her during the last war against Britannia, Chuichi was the one there that helped her through all the pain but also helps her to try and find him because she feels deep down in her heart that he is still alive somewhere. And because they got separate, it’s like there’s an empty hole in her heart that could never be filled unless she finds him. In a way, she blames herself for not protecting Matthew enough and believes that he was taken because of her. She agreed to become a Knight of Round to find him, all the while knowing that the other Rounds who were Britannian would not respect her. And while this was a proven fact, she didn’t let it keep her down but at the same time, she felt deep sorrow for the Britannians who didn’t treat Haumeans like they were worthless because they were being treated in a similar fashion like they were because they didn’t share the Emperor’s views. During the Black Rebellion, she was conflicted in being told to shoot the Haumeans despite it was an order that was given by Princess Euphemia, however, she didn’t follow through with the order but she was hesitant in having to shoot and didn’t do so. Aside from all of her personal conflictions, at heart, Samantha is a person who very much got distracted easily, especially when it came to the Knight of Nine, Kenjiro Tenjoin, whom she was deeply in love with. Appearance Samantha is 5’6’’ with shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. She has a pale skin complexion, rounded eyes, and smooth rounded cheeks with a pointed chin. She has a slender figure, which is common for a woman of her age if they do not overeat and while she loves food, she doesn’t gain a single pound, weighing in at 115lbs. Her breasts are of the average size, making her a c-cup. Once she left the destroyed orphanage and was raised in the Magdalene Order, her attire consisted of the standard nun’s uniform, which was a long black dress with the Order’s symbol sown onto the shoulders of the sleeves and a black and white headdress. Samantha normally wears brown boots with this outfit when out on missions and it’s more customized with guns attached to the hip, a much thinner outfit and while the colors are still black, there are splits on both sides above the thigh that go all the way down and she wears white thigh high stockings. When she became a Knight of Round, she kept this same outfit, however, the colors were inverted and she wore black gloves on her hands and black boots on her feet. After giving up this position, she went back to wearing her Magdalene Order uniform, though she does wear casual clothing outside, though mostly dresses. History Samantha Christopher was born to parents Rosette Christopher and Charles Christopher and is also the older sister of younger brother Matthew Christopher. Their parents were killed during the first war and since the age of twelve, Samantha along with her ten year old Matthew lived in an Orphanage in Britannia the three years after their parents had died. The name of the orphanage was Amorai, a runaway safe house for Haumeans that didn’t have a place to go. During the time growing up in the orphanage, Samantha was always close to her brother and because he was constantly sick, causing her to keep a close watch on him at all times. However, when wandering into the forest one day, the both of them stumbled across an abandoned sanctum, where they first met Chuichi, a half demon. Chuichi was a half demon because his mother was a human woman and while at first, the Christopher siblings were afraid of him, thinking that he was going to kill them but in reality, he had no intention of doing so. He’d been sitting in the sanctum for years protecting the tomb that belonged to a woman by the name of ‘Mary Magdalene’ that died in an attempt to save his life. He hung around Samantha and her brother, becoming quite protective of them and eventually became close friends. But eventually, their peaceful time together ended when Britannians got wind of the fact that there were Haumeans staying at the Amorai Orphanage and they began to invade and destroy everything in sigh. They did this to avoid having a rebellion rising up against the Emperor and they believed that this place was a cover for that and so many of the residents were killed while others got separated. During all of the commotion, Samantha got injured. Chuichi did his best to protect her and her brother as much as he could but they still ended up getting separated from Matthew and for that, Chuichi blamed himself. He himself became severely injured in the process of trying to protect Samantha from the Britannians that were sent there to destroy the orphanage and kill everyone there. After it was over, Samantha had not only lost many of her friends but her brother as well. Though her brother’s body was never found within any of the rubble. In her heart, she kept holding on a shred of hope that her brother was alive somewhere. At the same time, Chuichi was near death and told her to leave him. He apologized for not being able to live long enough to help her find her brother and she pleaded for him not to die and asked him what could she do to keep him from dying because she didn’t want to be left all alone. Chuichi told her about the contract that she would have to make and the lifeforce clock that he wore around his neck. But while he told her, he didn’t want her to make the contract because that meant she would have to bind her life to his. Not caring, Samantha agreed to it in order to save him. It was a bad idea but he knew there was no talking her out of it and so … the contract between the two of them had been made, allowing Chuichi’s wounds to heal quickly, leaving his life in her hands. A year after that, she joined a special military organization that was similar to the Britannian Military but instead of exterminating Haumeans, they exterminated the forces of evil. They were known as the Magdalene Order that was established in a church. While Samantha was welcomed into the Order, it took awhile for Chuichi to be considered a member because of what he was but as a member of the order, she was taught to know the difference between human and creature, good and evil. They may have been weary of Chuichi at first because he was a half-demon but they eventually accepted him. During her stay, she learned everything from how to use a firearm, pilot a Knightmare Frame, hand-to-hand combat, and how to exterminate any evil that was out to harm someone. Didn't matter who they were. While she trained, Chuichi did as well, however, he wasn’t allowed to come within the church for a while, which Samantha found to be very hurtful, but it didn’t last long because they got to know him a little better. In the meantime, Samantha continued to search for Matthew and she’d taken any cause she could that would lead her in the direction of finding him. Chuichi became her partner and promised her that he would help her find him. Even if he had to die trying. But she wasn’t able to search as much as she'd like since Elevens were restricted from doing things that pure blood Britannians could. Upon graduating the order at the age of 18, the head of the Magdalene Order as an elite exorcist and Knightmare pilot granted both her and Chuichi the status of being Honorary Britannian per the orders from Emperor Charles himself. This surprised both Samantha and Chuichi, considering everything that man did while in power made the lives of others, including hers a living hell. But through it all, she managed to bring herself up without going to someone for help. She did it all on her own. Samantha had almost declined but when he’d offered her a position to become part of the Knight of the Rounds, specifically holding the title as the Knight of One, she saw it as an opportunity to be able to cover more ground in being able to find her brother as well as help the Haumean people. The position gave her the privilege to go on solo missions of her own aside from the orders she is given by the Emperor. At the same time, she was presented with her own knightmare frame called the Galahad. Despite being a Knight of Round, Chuichi continued to stay by her side, intending to keep the promise he’d made to her. But being a Round wasn’t easy especially on the days she didn’t use to look for her brother. If she wasn’t attending meetings and being belittled by a few of the members there, she use the downtime she has to spend it goofing off and being lazy with Chuichi. All the other Rounds didn’t seem to have a problem with him except for the Knights of Two, Four and Eight. Then again, they weren’t fond of Samantha either because she wasn’t Britannian and proceeded to insult her anytime they gathered for a meeting, because they felt that she didn’t deserve to become the Knight of One, even if she did have Honorary Britannian status. She’d let her temperament get the best of her and lash out them until the Knight of Nine, Kenjiro Tenjoin steps in and she immediately gets distracted and swoons over him. It is because of his amazingly musical talent to play the harp that attracted him to her as she always found it to be soothing. Of course, he was also the personal knight to Princess Rihanna who appeared to have feelings for him as well, making Samantha frequently jealous of her because of how close they were. But all the while, Chuichi was there to comfort her during her time of need when she needed to talk about what she was feeling or just wanted to talk to get her mind off of things. There were times she’d also spent with Kenjiro whom she always called ‘Kenny’ and he apparently didn’t seem to mind being call this and gave her the nickname ‘Magdalene of Britannia’ because appearance wise, she resembled the Mary of Magdalene, the same woman that resided in the tomb that Chuichi had been watching over when Samantha and Matthew had found him. She found it odd that someone would say she resembled this woman and would ask Chuichi from time to time, did she really look like the woman he knew from years ago. He would tell her yes and like her, she was nice, kindhearted and caring like herself. Hearing this made her smile to be compared to such an amazingly well known woman but of course it’d made her wonder if Kenjiro ever met the woman or just heard the stories about her. But after a while, it didn’t seem to matter, she just liked Kenjiro and tried her best to not appear jealous whenever he had to tend to any affairs involving Princess Rihanna. Plot During the Black Rebellion, Samantha’s feelings were conflicted because she was ordered to shoot Haumeans that were gathered there to be part of the Special Zone of Haumea that Princess Euphemia had created so that Britannians and Haumeans could leave equally alongside each other. But when she gave the order to kill all Haumeans and Britannians, Samantha couldn’t do it. And though she fired her gun, her shot was missed on purpose. She’d gone back to the palace after the end of the war questioning her purpose for being a Knight of Round and was it even worth it if it meant killing innocent people who didn’t deserve to die. Chuichi tried to comfort her and it was then Genshin Matsura, Princess Riku’s former personal knight, approached the two of them, accusing them of being traitors while also wondering just what they were doing back in the palace. If they were going to stay, they were going to be arrested and taken to the holding cells. Samantha called Genshin and idiot for making such an accusation and told him that she wasn’t a traitor and he had no proof that she was. But Genshin said that he knew that she had contact with the Black Knights before the rebellion started and it was because of her trusting them that everything happened. She swore that she had nothing to do with what happened and to not go pointing fingers like a child. Genshin pointed his gun at her, preparing to shoot to kill, stating that the empire doesn’t need traitors and anyone caught betraying the Emperor shall be executed. Doing the only thing she believed she could, she told him fine if that’s how he felt then she had no choice but to protect herself and defend everything that she stood for. What happened was wrong and she knew that but what Genshin was doing was beyond wrong and so, she took a risk and activated the lifeforce clock around her neck, releasing Chuichi’s full power. Of course doing so, Genshin became compelled to shoot, did so, Samantha being shot in her stomach. Though Chuichi wanted so much to kill Genshin for what he’d did, he had to get Samantha out of there before he tried to finish them off by calling in more guards. They fled to the Black Knights base where the others were where her wounds were treated. She spent her time in the care of the Black Knights only to return to the palace two months later after the Rebellion had ended. By then, many of the Rounds had already disbanded themselves or stuck around and only attending meetings when they wanted to. Although she returned to relinquish her position as Knight of One, she decided to keep it in hopes that there was still a chance that she could do some good. However, things didn’t get any better. Another war broke out after about a year, the war that ended everything, including the Emperor’s reign. When it was over, Haumea had became its own independent kingdom again and Britannia stayed as it was but under Princess Rainbow’s rule as the new Empress of the Britannia Kingdom. Since she was deciding to make drastic changes to everything, she decided then that she was going to officially give up her Knight of One position and leave Britannia for good and Chuichi was more than happy to hear that. At the same time, Samantha was overwhelmed at the idea because she had no where to go and at the same time, she was saddened that she wouldn’t get to see Kenjiro anymore since she never got the chance to tell him how she felt about him. The moment she had, she’d gotten too afraid to do so and ran away. She believed that he was in love with Princess Rihanna and he told her that he was not. He appreciated Samantha’s feelings and was more than welcome to accept them. She was happy to hear that and asked him would he be willing to come with her for Earth since she was deciding to leave. It was a lot to ask of him and it was okay if he didn’t want to. But Kenjiro agreed to it so and Samantha was overjoyed to hear that and hugged him. With her longtime friend and the man that she was in love with at her side, she was no longer alone and the three of them departed for Earth and are currently in Tokyo, Japan. Relationships Coming Soon! Sami Gallery Samiavi.jpg Sami christopher.jpg sami1.jpg sami_wallpaper.jpg Skills & Weapons Firearms : Having been trained at the Magdalene Order, Samantha carries around specially equipped guns and ammo that when fired, they extract evil from the body of a human being. They’re a pair of .44 caliber guns that can be used as regular guns to injure any form of evil. Examples of this would be a spirit, devil, demon, etc. They guns can also be used to kill but Samantha tries her best to not have to use that form of execution unless absolutely necessary. Aside from the .44 guns, she carries a part of regular .22 guns on her also. She’s exceptionally skilled in using gun-kata or gun-fu as another word for it as she can fight and fire her guns at the same time. Crucifix Barrier : To create a crucifix barrier field, the use of four cross-shaped pendants are required and have to be place specifically on the ground in the position of a cross. Should anyone that is not considered human gets caught within it they’re held in place for ten minutes. They can however, if powerful enough, break free and escape. Hand-to-Hand Combatant : Samantha trained at the Magdalene Order to learn how to fight to where she can be able to defend herself. Before she became part of the Order, she wasn’t very good at fighting and was always easily beaten but with enough determination, she was able to stand her ground and fight well enough to be able to go on missions without getting herself killed. She mostly uses a lot of kicking maneuvers but she does mix it up sometimes and throws in punching at the same time. Of course, she’d grown accustomed to punching people anytime they piss her off or get on her nerves and usually Chuichi is the one that is the constant victim of being hit a lot by her. Lifeforce Clock : Samantha wears a lifeforce clock around her neck that is known as a demon’s contract. This contract is made between a human and a demon, binding them together. This contract between the two is much different from a Faustian Contract. The contract that Samantha made with Chuichi holds within it his true power and only the contract, that being Samantha, can release his power. At the same time, while his true power is sealed away, so is his true form, causing him to appear in a substitute form until the power is released. Once it is, Chuichi’s real form is revealed and he has access to all of his powers. However, the price that has to be paid to awaken Chuichi’s powers is that contractor’s life-span being cut short by ten years each time it is done. In other words, the more Samantha activates the lifeforce clock her life gets halved by ten years for every time. Knightmare Frame SPECIAL ARMAMENT : Its armor is light purple and black, and it is approximately twice the size of an ordinary Knightmare (like the Gawain). Its Land-spinners are built into its ankles, rather than simply attached to the side. The Galahad carries a heavy sword named Excalibur on its back, which is larger than the Knightmare itself. SPECIAL SYSTEMS : The sheath has an additional Landspinner and a Float System. The Galahad is also equipped with energy shielding. STRENGTHS : The Excalibur is strong enough to break through armor in a single swing, and is capable of generating an energy field that can block and slice through powerful energy blasts. This frame is just as strong as the Lancelot and Guren frames. WEAKNESSES : The only weak point the Galahad seems to have is the the entire frame itself. It may at first, appear strong to take down almost any opponent it faces, however, the only way to stop it in its tracks would be to slice the entire frame as well as the Excalibur sword in half. And that will not be easy to accomplish. DESCRIPTION: : The Galahad, named after the Knight of the Round Table, is a Knightmare Frame piloted by the Knight of One, Samantha 'Sami' Christopher. Its armor is light purple and black; and its frame design is a variation of the Gawain's. The Galahad possesses many features similar to the original, such as built-in Land Spinners, hands that feature miniature Slash Harkens, as well as being twice the size of an ordinary Knightmare. It is equipped with energy shielding and carries a Maser Vibration Sword named Excalibur on its back, which is larger than the Knightmare itself. The sword's sheath has an additional Landspinner and a Float System. Trivia *Sami likes exploring as known by the many places she's travel to in search of her younger brother. *It is obvious that Sami loves food. Her love for it similar to several other female characters on LH. *Her character design was based off of Rosette Christopher from the Chrono Crusade series. Also See *Chuichi *Britannia Imperial Family *Order of Magdalene *Knights of the Round